Evolution
by JustJasper
Summary: It's just sex. It has to be. Can standalone, but follows and references 'Fix Tonight'. Slash.


"**It is not sex that gives the pleasure, but the lover." – Marge Piercy**

The whole team managing to go for drinks together was a rare feat, but it was much needed after the last week they'd had. It was three days since their case in North Dakota, and morale had been dampened ever since. Garcia had been the architect of this night, and had been so keen nobody had had the heart to decline her invitation. Even Hotch, who was staying sober because he had to drive home, was happy; the tension draining from him as he watched his team relax and let go of the hold they've kept on the previous case. Garcia was sipping her drink through a straw and sharing a laugh with JJ, while Rossi indulged in a cigar and talked easily with Hotch. Reid had been tasked with fetching the next round of drinks as Morgan and Prentiss danced, both attracting their share of attention but focusing on each other as a way of silently keeping possible advances at bay; all the team wanted to do was enjoy themselves, without anything complicated.

Luckily for Reid most people had wanted another beer, and he was able to carry those in one arm, pressing them to his chest, and three clutched in his hand, while the other held a glass of cola. There was a ripple of appreciation as he returned to the table, handing out drinks and settling down with his own beer. He wasn't a big drinker, and preferred wine if anything, but beer was communal and made sense on these occasions.

Morgan and Prentiss wound their way back to the table, and if Reid had been paying attention he would have seen the man's eyes repeatedly flicker to him. As it was, Reid had taken one glance as the pair came back to table and panicked, endeavouring to look anywhere but Morgan; his t-shirt was clinging to his chest, and the front of his jeans were almost obscenely tight. Since their night together Reid had found himself studying the man physically a lot more than he ever had previously, and coupling this with the feelings of want that went along with his presence, it was making it even harder to act normally. Things hadn't been different between them at work, but the genius wondered if the other man's mind was working overtime like his was. Probably not; Reid surely wasn't any different to anyone else Morgan had slept with, except that they had an established friendship and work relationship.

Reid excused himself to find the bathroom, stepping awkwardly around people so he didn't bump or brush past them.

Morgan's eyes slid sideways as they followed Reid's form, wondering if it was normal that his flesh seemed to remember the man, not sure if he was feeling an echo or imagining the pressure of Reid's shoulder blades pressing into his chest. He took a swig of beer before stating he was going back to dancing. Emily told him she'd join him after she'd rested for a few minutes.

Reid let his eyes adjust back to the dim light of the club compared to the harsh brightness in the bathroom. He turned sideways to stop himself brushing against someone who passed him in the small dark corridor that connected the two places, but the silhouette of the stranger didn't do the same, making straight for him. There was a moment of panic as Reid felt hands at his waist and a body pushing him into a dark corner of the corridor leading to the bathrooms, and it took a second or so for him to register the body pressing into him and the lips seeking his own as those of Morgan.

"What are you doing?" he whispered hurriedly, even as he braced his hands around Morgan's torso.

"Kissing you." The man chuckled, hand winding through the man's hair.

"Why?" Reid let out, between two kisses he participated in actively.

"I just am."

The non-answer seemed enough for Reid in that moment, because he kissed Morgan back feverishly, gripping his back.

"Someone'll see us." Reid said, drawing his face away a little.

"It's dark." Morgan captured his lips again, pressing a knee between the other mans.

"They'll miss us," a kiss, "come find us." Another kiss.

A soft sound of frustration left Morgan, because as much as he wanted to continue kissing Reid in this dark corner, he knew he was right; their friends would seek them out, or a random stranger would spot them and draw attention to them.

"Morgan," Reid breathed against the man's mouth, "will you come back with me tonight? To my apartment?"

"You want me?" Morgan murmured, kissing the man's jaw as he pressed his thigh deliciously into Reid's crotch.

"Yes." Reid said, willing in vain for blood not to start pooling where Morgan's thigh was pressing.

"Like Monday?" Morgan put his lips against his jaw, his breath dancing there. Reid gave series of tiny nods, the corners of his mouth pulling back awkwardly as he tried to convince his body not to start down the path of arousal. "We'll split a cab. Go back to yours."

Reid nodded again, and Morgan put one more kiss against his mouth before he drew away and headed for the main room, easily blending back into the dancing crowd. Reid followed a minute after, somewhat more conspicuously, glancing around at strangers and wondering if they'd seen what he'd just done.

"Did you get lost?" Garcia teased as he slipped back to his seat, and he gave her an awkward lopsided smile; this seemed normal for him, and she gave a good-natured laugh and picked up her drink again. "One of these days I'm going to take you out dancing and hook you up with a nice girl."

Reid made a non-committal sound as he took a sip from his beer bottle.

"Or guy." She added casually. Reid spluttered and felt the shock of bubbles coursing up his nose, and he coughed and screwed up his face.

"What?" was all he managed, terrified for a moment she might have some technology, some way of knowing.

"Well I'm doing this new thing where I don't assume anyone's sexual orientation," Garcia explained, characteristic grin on her face, "makes things a lot more exciting, actually, if I don't know which way they swing before I get confirmation whichever way. The fantasising possibility is delicious. And it strikes me that there must be some hot nerdy gay boys who would totally be into you."

He knew she was teasing, but he was scared if he answered even in jest it would give him away, reveal what had passed between him and Morgan and what was going to happen later that night.

"Garcia, I think I'll be at a considerable disadvantage attracting anyone if you somehow convinced me to dance."

"He's right, Garcia," JJ interjected, alerting Reid suddenly to the fact she was listening to the conversation, "he's all legs, he probably looks like a baby giraffe on the dance floor." She smiled warmly at him over her own beer.

"Actually an infant giraffe can walk an hour after it's been born, and they can run at speeds up to fifty three kilometres an hour, juveniles-"

"And if the dancing doesn't scare them away, his freakish giant brain will." Garcia teased. Reid feigned hurt, playing along. He knew their teasing was affectionate, and his 'freakish giant brain' got plenty of praise from them too.

"Don't worry, Spence," JJ said kindly, "you'll find the right woman – or guy -" she added with a look at Garcia and a shared laugh, obviously not really entertaining the idea of Reid being so inclined, "who will love that big brain of yours."

* * *

Reid was looking out the window of the cab when he felt Morgan's hand slide across the top of his thigh and onto his crotch. He snapped his head around to look at the other man, who was smiling seductively at him in the dark. He glanced forward, checking that the driver wasn't looking at them in the rear view mirror, but Morgan didn't wait for confirmation; he squeezed Reid's cock through his trousers, leaning over to put his lips against the shell of Reid's ear.

"Is he looking?" he whispered, having noticed Reid checking the mirror.

"No." Reid said, keeping his eyes there as he felt the scrape of teeth against his ear. It sent a shiver of reaction down his spine towards the heat pooling in his groin under Morgan's kneading hand. "Yes." He said when they stopped at a set of lights and the driver's eyes met his in the mirror. Morgan didn't pull away; in fact he squeezed his groin harder and took the lobe of Reid's ear between his lips. "Morgan..." Reid warned low in his throat, but he didn't move; moving would make it obvious was what going on, and he really didn't want the contact to stop. The red light seemed to drag on forever, the stranger's eyes raking over the goings-on in the back seat as Reid curled his fingers around Morgan's forearm, feeling the way the man's muscles moved under his grasp as he continued to palm his colleague's crotch.

When they moved again Derek kissed along Spencer's jaw, slowly towards his mouth and making his destination clear. The younger agent finally drew his gaze away from the mirror at the front of the cab, meeting the darkness of Morgan's eyes for a second before the man's face was too close to focus, and his natural instinct was to close his eyes and move his lips subtly against the large soft ones of the other man, a kiss that quickly became needy.

When the taxi stopped Morgan pulled away, removing his hand too. Reid adjusted the front of his trousers self consciously and got out of the car, fishing in his pocket for his wallet as he went.

"Here," Morgan said, coming around the back of the vehicle and handing him a few bills so they could split the fare, and Reid handed it to the driver through his open window without making eye contact.

"Keep the change." He said amiably, and the driver gave a nondescript nod to the men before he drove away.

Reid didn't wait for Morgan, trusting he'd follow him up the stood of his apartment building. Morgan didn't touch him again until they were in Reid's apartment and the man had locked the door; then Morgan's hand was at his neck with his thumb against his jaw and he was kissing him, pressing him to the wall. They had been here several days before, and like then Morgan obviously wanted to be in control; Reid was quite happy to let Morgan have physical control. Unlike the last time, the first time, Reid didn't hesitate to put his hands on Morgan's body, under his shirt, feeling the hot skin of his back. Reid opened his mouth and against him Derek understood, deepening the kiss by letting his tongue press forward. Spencer was already hard from the other man's attention in the taxi, and as he pushed his hips forward he recognised a similar state in the darker man.

"What do you want?" Morgan breathed against the other's mouth. Reid continued to kiss him, processing the question. He wondered if this was like last time, if Morgan wanted to hear Reid say something visceral.

"What do you mean?" he asked between two kisses, feeling Morgan's other hand at his hip, his thumb in place to press down on his hip bone like he had the first time.

"What do you want to do?" Morgan said huskily, thumb stroking along the man's jaw. Reid couldn't stop his brain analysing the way the question was phrased; it was seeking his consent, it wasn't assuming what would happen. The conclusion for some reason made a wave of emotion Spencer couldn't quite comprehend sweep through him, and he pressed his body into Morgan's, kissing him harder.

"I want the same as last time." Reid said hoarsely, "but..." he felt himself blushing, even though he was already pressing himself to the other man, his erection clear through his trousers.

"But?"

"I want to go on top." Reid said quickly. He felt Morgan pause against him.

"Reid," Morgan's voice was soft, hands still on him, "I don't... I don't-"

"No, I mean," Reid fumbled, realising Morgan misunderstood him, "I mean I still want you to be, ah, giving, but I want to go on top."

"Oh, right." Morgan breathed, pressing his lips to Spencer's again. "Okay." Another kiss, tongues rolling against each other. "Sofa?"

"Yeah." Reid said with a nod, after mentally picturing what would happen, judging that the sofa would be a suitable place for what he wanted. "I need to go get a condom and lubricant from the bedroom."

Morgan let out a sound that was almost a purr as he traced his mouth along the man's jaw again, stroking his hand down Reid's hip, behind and to cup the small curve of his rear. Reid put his hand on Morgan's chest, a signal for him to stop. He slid out from against the man, running a hand through his hair as he made for the bedroom. He looked back to see Morgan with his forearm lean up on the wall, watching him go. His eyes were darkened with desire, his lips parted, his shirt bunched up and revealing a sliver of dark torso.

When Reid returned, open box of condoms and bottle of lube in hand, Derek was standing by the couch, hand subtly on the front of his jeans, on his erection. Reid pushed his hair away from his forehead, managing to poke himself in cheek with the corner of the box he was holding in the process. He pulled a face and Morgan gave a low laugh, drawing the pale man's attention back to him. He crossed over to him, dropping the things he was carrying onto the sofa and facing Morgan. He stood a little awkwardly, not sure how to reconnect to what they'd been doing. Morgan raised an eyebrow, but didn't move. Faltering at first, Spencer moved his face towards the other man's, turning his head a little. He paused awkwardly for less than a second that felt like much longer before their lips touched, and when they finally did the kiss was soft, unsure. Morgan's hands landing on his waist emboldened him and he kissed Morgan harder. Derek seemed surprised for a second when Spencer pushed him, causing him to drop down onto the couch, but it quickly passed as the man, after a split-second analysis of the other agent's position, put his knees either side of Morgan's thighs and shifted himself into the man's lap, bracing his hands on his shoulders. Their lips met once again, the kiss immediately fierce and deep, tongues battling against each other for dominance of the kiss.

Morgan noticed Reid's hands leaving his shoulders as he put his own on the man's back, shifting his vest enough to pull the man's shirt out from his belt. He heard two thuds and drew away long enough to peer around and see Reid had slipped his shoes off, revealing one green stripy sock and one grey with blue birds on it. to Morgan's surprise Reid began to unbuckle his own belt, dislodging Morgan's hands and displacing them to rub slowly up and down his thighs.

"In a hurry?" Morgan teased. Reid met his eyes, smiling breathlessly and letting a laugh pass his lips.

"Hold on, I've got to just-" he said, seemingly more to himself than to the man under him as he backed up off the sofa, unbuttoning his trousers and wiggling out of them, letting them pool at his feet. Morgan let out another laugh at the sight of Reid's underpants.

"Batman." He said with a nod of approval. Reid smiled, making Morgan wonder if it was appropriate to find the man sexy and adorable at the same time. Without finesse Reid pulled down the purple pants with black panelling and yellow batman symbols, discarding them with his trousers. Morgan had gotten his own belt off by the time Reid clambered back into his lap, resuming kissing him. Derek spared a hand between them, pulling the other's hard cock out from behind his shirt, squeezing it firmly. Reid let out a shuddered breath against his mouth, left hand cradling the back of Morgan's head as he kissed him, right reaching for the lube he'd dropped on the couch earlier.

"Now how-" he muttered again to himself, letting Morgan kiss beside his mouth. Morgan brought the hand that wasn't stroking Reid's cock upwards, and wiggled his first two fingers to get Reid's attention. The other understood and flicked open the top, squeezing a blob of gel onto the fingertips. Morgan spared his stroking hand to spread some of the gel down over his fingers, then put it against his hip to steady him.

"Lift up." He said and Reid lifted his pelvis, giving Derek's hand room to move under him, quickly finding his most private area. "Start with one?" he murmured. Spencer nodded, leaning down to kiss Morgan. The dark man pressed his slick middle finger against the man's resistance and through, impaling him on his thick digit. Reid groaned and pressed down against the invasion, relishing how good it felt. His hips moved automatically, lifting a little way and pushing down again, fucking himself on the finger.

Morgan's tongue danced against Reid's in the man's mouth as he pressed the second lubricated finger against the man's hole, Spencer slowing enough to allow the man to push both into him and stretch him further. When Morgan curled his fingers against the other's prostate Reid cried out and gripped hard at the back of the couch, grinding his hips down into the contact.

"You're loud." Morgan murmured.

"Sorry." Reid whispered, feeling more than a heat from sex rise in his cheeks.

"Not criticising," he said, curling his fingers again and getting another loud moan to fall from the man's lips, "it's hot."

"Morgan..." Reid moaned, "oh!" as Morgan ground circles on his prostate, sending electric shocks of pleasure throughout his groin. He could do this to the man forever if he didn't know the delicacy that came next. "I'm ready."

"Really?" Morgan asked, slowing his fingers. Reid nodded, hair bouncing around his head, cheeks and neck flushed red. "Okay." He removed his fingers slowly, and went for his fly. He opened his trousers and Spencer saw the potential difficulty, getting up long enough to help Morgan pull his jeans and tight black boxer-briefs down around his calves, neither bothering to endeavour to pull them off over his heavy boots. Morgan reached for a condom and expertly rolled it onto his so far neglected but rock hard length, and spread a good portion of lube over the latex.

Reid climbed back onto the sofa, thin legs betraying surprising strength as he angled himself, Morgan holding himself still. He could feel the head if Morgan's cock at his puckered entrance, hot and slick, felt when it twitched against him. He pressed down and after a few second's resistance Morgan sank two inches into him. Reid cried out and gripped the closest hold, which was the back of the sofa and Morgan's shoulder. Morgan moved his hands around to grip Spencer's rear, supporting his lithe body as the man slowly pressed down, easing the pressure on his knees and thighs. He was shaking by the time he'd managed to impale himself completely on Morgan's big cock, breathing hard with his forehead pressed to Morgan's.

"Ah." He sounded, screwing up his face. "Oh. Ah."

"You okay?" Morgan breathed, letting a hand stroke along the man's back, up under the shirt and vest he was still wearing.

"Yeah." He nodded, but discomfort flickered across his features.

"You sure?" Morgan's deep voice rumbled up from his chest. Reid nodded again, and kissed Morgan's mouth, tasting the lingering tang of beer there. He knew they'd probably progressed here faster than was optimal, but it felt so good he didn't want to backtrack. He ran his tongue along the man's big bottom lip, worrying the soft flesh between his teeth. Morgan shifted his hips and Reid gasped, grip tightening on Morgan's shoulder and his muscles around his cock. Morgan grunted and gripped Spencer's backside harder. "Take your shirt off?" he murmured as best he could with the pale man nibbling at his lip. Reid pulled back, reluctant to stop exploring the shape and feel of Morgan's lip, and stripped off his vest and tie, dropping them behind him. As he fumbled with his shirt buttons Morgan stripped off his own t-shirt, losing it over the back of the couch. Reid ridded himself of his own shirt and revealed his smooth pale chest to Morgan's gaze, tinged pink around his collar and chest. Morgan would never have expected that sight to inspire anything in him, but he couldn't help dipping his head to press his lips against Reid's flesh. The man's skin was hot, and tasted tangy and sweet, a mixture of the man's natural scent and some fruity soap. In that moment, so alight with want and need, the fact that the object of his desire was a man seemed of little importance; it was more important that it was Reid; smart and awkward and absolutely captivating as he began to roll his hips against Morgan. He traced his lips up to Reid's collar as the man sighed needily and splayed his fingers against the back of Morgan's head, keeping him there as he sucked at his prominent clavicle.

Reid's roll of his hips became a small lift and drop, and Morgan met his pace, sliding his cock in and out of the man. The friction quickly drove Spencer to let the moans tip from his mouth, to grip hard at the back of the sofa to give himself leverage to move in the way he needed to keep it feeling so good. Morgan's hands had dropped to his rear again and were gripping hard, helping to keep the rhythm of their fucking.

"God!" Derek gasped, and Reid couldn't help but feel pleased he had enticed blasphemy from a man with such clear distain for religion. "God!" he muttered against the man's neck, between suction directly over the place where Reid's pulse danced under his skin. "You're so tight!"

Reid moaned needily from the back of his throat, increasing pace to what was optimal to keep that delicious friction moving within him. Every time he pushed down and Morgan pushed up into him Reid felt like the man was stabbing his prostate, even though he knew that was physically impossible at this angle; Morgan's cock couldn't curl tight like his fingers and stroke him directly on the bundle of nerves, but his length and girth was substantial enough for the pressure to feel like he filled every part of him. Even as he was being fucked, fucking Morgan, fucking himself on Morgan, he couldn't stop a part of his brain whirring with analysis. This feeling, this pleasure, must be something evolution had optimised for its benefit for survival. It couldn't be about procreation because that was not how males were compatible, and the idea of evolution having a "goal" was entirely anthropomorphic, like saying the desire of the eye was to see rather than it being a beneficial competent of a wide and complex biological system that had developed over millennia. It didn't even matter how or why it felt so good for Morgan to thrust in and out of him over and over, biting at his shoulder and gripping the globes of his backside, whether it was natural or not wouldn't stop Reid seeking it again and again, but he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything, to feel it, to understand it. Not to justify it to anyone else, or even to himself, but just to know.

The hypnotic effect of their coupling was broken as Reid felt one of Morgan's hands at his jaw, angling his face for a kiss. Reid closed his eyes and kissed easily, thought no longer necessary to move his lips against the other's, no worry about technique as their tongues darted forward and met, warm and wet to curl around each other.

Morgan dropped his hand from Reid's face between them, finding his solid cock and wrapping his hand around it. Reid gasped and gripped harder at the back of Morgan's neck, letting Morgan's other hand help guide his hips as his motion became more frantic. He held their heads together, sweaty foreheads pressed against each other as he rode Morgan's cock towards his finished, aided now by Morgan's hand stroking him and his hips thrusting upwards feverishly.

"Morgan..." Spencer panted, "Morgan." He crushed his face into the man's neck, gripping hard at the back of the sofa, legs beginning to ache from the strain of repeated movement, hips helping to impale himself and press into the hand that stroked him. "Morgan!" he gasped, the last syllable stretched out in a moan as his body twitched and thrust erratically and he emptied over Morgan's stomach and hand, feeling it in every nerve ending he had.

Morgan grunted against the feeling of Reid clamping down hard around him as he came, saying his name. Nobody had ever said his name as they climaxed – and he had endeavoured to make every single woman he'd ever been with orgasm. Witnessing it, feeling it, causing it, had always been erotic, but this time someone, his friend, was repeating his name as he rode out his finish, increasingly breathless against his neck and ear. It was more than enough to undo Morgan, and with both hands like a vice on Reid's bony hips, crushing him against him as the man still throbbed and squeezed and rolled his hips, he orgasmed hard, alternate grunts and moans rumbling in his chest.

Eventually Reid's hands gave up their grip, and he wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck, breathing heavily. Derek stroked over Spencer's hips, soothing where he'd gripped him. There were already subtle bruises there from the last time he'd held onto him so tightly. Their pulses beat in unison where they were still connected.

"You okay?" Morgan asked finally, turning his face against the man's, cheek against cheek.

"Mhmm." Reid sounded. It was then that Morgan noticed Reid had been wearing his socks the whole time. He chuckled.

"Do you always keep your socks on for sex?" he asked.

"Out of the seven times I've had sex..." Spencer murmured, flexing his hips against Morgan, "this is the first time I remember having socks on." He listened to the sound of Morgan's breathing, feeling his chest rise and fall against him. "I guess you've had sex seven times in a week before now."

"Maybe when I was in college." Derek chuckled. "Not embarrassed, are you?"

"How much sex I've had isn't something that makes sense for me to be embarrassed about." Reid said. "Not that I wouldn't have liked to of had more of it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Going to Caltech at thirteen isn't conducive to a normal college experience."

Morgan pressed on the back of Reid's thigh, a silent sign for him to get up. Reid did, collapsing on the sofa next to the man and watching with a silent curiosity as the man deftly removed the condom from himself and tied the end of it. He flung it at the nearby wastebin and it went in, and Reid found himself pulling a face at the idea of it missing and the awkward scramble he'd have to make to put it right. As it was, Morgan collapsed back against the sofa, trousers and underwear still around his calves.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Reid looked over at Morgan, considering the friendly warmth that was returning to his voice to replace the rugged want.

"Nineteen." He said with a smile that felt awkward on his face. "How old were you?"

"Fifteen. Monique Jackson. In her bedroom when her parents were out. She's married twice with four kids now."

"Nina Walker." Reid offered. "I was in a study group with her. We did it in my dorm while her friend sat outside and waited. She never really acknowledged I existed again after that."

"Did you like her?"

"I didn't really know her," Reid said honestly, "but I guess I wanted to have sex, and she was willing, and it happened."

"Didn't you want it to be special, and all that?" Morgan asked, half-teasing him.

"I never understood why sex is the only thing where the first time is idealised as special, when for everything else the first time is when you make all the mistakes and just get used to the concept of whatever it is."

"That's a good point." Morgan chuckled. "I guess because sex is so important to people."

"Or not important at all." Reid said. Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Was that a judgement call?"

"No." Reid said evenly. "But you do have a lot of sex. People would probably say it's either really important or it doesn't mean anything to you."

"By 'people' you mean you? Which one do you think it is?" Morgan asked, his voice calm. It was hard to get annoyed in the fuzz of post-orgasm, and Reid was the least judgemental person he knew.

"I don't think your sex life is any of my business." Reid said. "Except for the times I'm involved, I guess."

"So technically it's your business tonight; which is it?"

"Don't ask me to profile you, Morgan."

"Okay." Morgan said, waving his hands in defeat. He got up and pulled up his underwear and trousers, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

"You're not staying." Reid said. It was a statement rather than a question as he reached for his own clothing.

"We both know what this is." Morgan said easily, not looking at Reid as he held the phone to his ear. Reid listened to him ordering a cab and putting his shirt back on as he put his own clothing on, ignoring that he'd done his buttons up wonky. Of course Reid knew what it was; it was sex. Sex was great, and for Morgan it was a recreational activity without necessity of emotional connection or commitment. Reid didn't think there was anything inherently wrong with that, it was just that he didn't know what sex was to him. He hadn't had enough of it to know what he wanted from it, and his below average people skills didn't help matters. Being in the presence, intimately so, of someone as sure of themselves as Morgan made it even harder to figure out.

"I had fun tonight." He said finally as Morgan's hand was on the doorknob, hoping it would be enough to make things normal between them again.

"Me too, prettyboy." Morgan said, smiling at him. "I have to go. Shouldn't leave Clooney alone all night again, he'll pine."

Reid nodded, thinking it just like Morgan to give a reason rather than tell him he didn't stay and didn't want to, and the last time had been a fluke.

"I'll see you in briefing tomorrow."

"Yeah." Reid nodded. He saw Morgan out, watching him walk down the hall without looking back.

"**Perhaps people like us cannot love. Ordinary people can – that is their secret." – Hermann Hesse**


End file.
